Songs of Nothing
by Banana Aeon
Summary: Thirteen psalms, with one long, dead tone...
1. Opera of the First

Disclaimer – This fic is for fun, not for profit. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Please do not sue me. I am very poor.

Chapter 1 – Opera of the First

_The White Kyuubi stood beside the leader of the Organization XIII, Xemnas, and enigmatic man. He was looking up at his masterpiece, the completed Kingdom Hearts, his magna opus, inside the Gray Room. He smiled, holding his arms up._

_ "The time is almost here..." Xemnas said. _

_ "It is..." the White Kyuubi said, "The world is turning, and we are going to lead the way..."_

_ "My former failure has fell into the hands of Isiah. Does this worry you?" Xemnas asked, with a smirk. The White Kyuubi turned his head. _

_ "The child? Of course not." He then looked up at the bright collage of hearts._

_ "The past has come head on. How is your part?" the White Kyuubi asked._

_ "I feel like Xehanort, but Terra screams at me...It is infuriating," Xemnas answered. Xigbar walked into the room, and gave a peace sign._

_ "They are on the way...Let's give a get performance out there," he said._

_ "The irritation will be over very soon," the masked man replied, Xemnas chuckled._

_ "I bet it will be..."_

* * *

Xehanort awoke, in a daze. The laboratory of the Hollow Bastion struck to his mind. He looked around, to see Ansem the Wise's former apprentices, asleep.

"So, it has been completed..." he said, moving a stray bang of silver hair out from in front of his face.

"So it has..." the Black Kyuubi said, leaning on the wall, "And the die has been cast. The Lanes Between are closed. The White Kyuubi is running his part. How bout you?"

"Child, you are quite confident in your keyblades," Xehanort said, "How do you know that they will not fail you?" The Black Kyuubi laughed, uproariously.

"I have nothing held in the children. Luke and Kairi are easily disposed of."

"How brutal...So cold...You have changed..."

"Bitterness will do that to a man."

"So it will..."


	2. Waltz of the Second

Chapter 2 – Waltz of the Second

_Name: Xigbar_

_ Original Name: Braig_

_ Abilities: Xigbar has the ability to traverse and manipulate space to his will. His ability, plus his remarkable aim, makes him exceptionally dangerous, and powerful._

_ One of his abilities is create pocket dimensions, and control them. His ability doesn't just allow him to control the battlefield, but allows him to traverse the universe as he pleases. He is a dangerous man, if he not reigned in._

_ What may be his most useful trait is his ability to contract information, and provide recon._

_ Xigbar is a useful body to have around. May he go far with us._

* * *

Braig smiled, staring out of the window of the Dead Castle. Dilan walked behind him, arms crossed.

"Braig, it is time to meet," he said, "Let's go." Braig grinned as he turned to follow.

* * *

_Xigbar's biggest problem may be that he is a troublemaker. He is tricky to handle, and will do whatever he pleases. The fact that he gives him so much leeway in his Organization is troubling. _

_ It does not matter. As long as he gets the job done, Xigbar is a valued member and valued ally._

* * *

Braig sat in his chair, paperwork spread out in front of him. The meeting was brief, discussing future events, and how they will be achieved. Of course, they were going to have to wait. But there were things he could be doing...

* * *

_"Is Castle Oblivion even worth it?" Xigbar asked, arms crossed. Xemnas looked back, eyes furrowed._

_ "Castle Oblivion is useful to our goals..." he said, "If we do not have it, then where will we find Ventus?"_

_ "What's so important about waking up the runt?"_

_ "It's not he who is important, but what comes with him. Ventus is one part of a much bigger plan..."_

_ "Xehanort, do you trust the White Kyuubi?" Braig asked. Xehanort, before entering the office of Ansem the Wise, paused, and turned to the guard._

_ "I do not trust the White Kyuubi. I trust the word of Elijah."_

_ "And what makes Elijah so trustworthy?"_

_ "Elijah knows the ways of the old time. A time forgotten by time. And he will lead the way."_


	3. Aria of the Third

Chapter 3 – Aria of the Third

_Name: Xaldin_

_ Original name: Dilan_

_ Abilities: Xaldin is the master of the skies, controlling the winds, with utmost precision. Wielder of six lances, he is a skill fighter in close combat, and at a distance. _

_ Xaldin is a very important member of the Organization, due to his loyalty and willingness to perform any mission._

* * *

_When he still had a heart, he saw Isiah fall._

_ Isiah, the bright-eyed son of Azariah, was a bright child. His mind worked like a locomotion. He was brilliant. _

_ But he was still young. And it showed. His youth showed, through his childish games with Rio. His youth showed with his childish arguments with those who were older than him._

_ But then his youth faded away. And it deeply disturbed him._

_ The red eyes of the boy faded in color, and his mind raced. His excitement for life had faded, and when he disappeared, he left his mark. Rio already felt the Radiant Garden slip away from her, and she holed her self up. Sayne disappeared, no longer concerned with the affairs of the world. _

_ It felt...empty... Then, he appeared to him, and gave him an opportunity for a new world._

* * *

_ "Dilan...Are you going to join us?" Xehanort asked, pointing his keyblade at his chest. Ienzo and Braig stood behind the man. Dilan looked up, then smiled._

_ "It seems my hand has been forced..." he said, "What will you have me doing?"_

_ "Following every order handed to you," the White Kyuubi said, appearing behind him. Dilan looked back, and grinned._

_ "That seems perfectly logical..." he said, "When will we started?"_

* * *

"This is probably a bad idea..." Even said, "If we are found, we aren't prepared for a fight. This is not good. Not good..."

"Silence, coward," Dilan said, staring out of the window of the castle, hidden deep inside of the Radiant Garden.

"Wha-Who are you talking to like that!?" Dilan turned to him, furious glare in his eyes.

"Are you saying that you do not believe in what Master Xehanort is saying?" Evan froze.

"N-No...I believe in what Master Xehanort is saying. But-"

"But nothing. If Master Xehanort commands it, it shall be done."

"But-" Even sputtered. Dilan summoned a lance, and pointed it at the scientist's neck.

"But. Nothing. You are nothing but a servant to Xehanort. Do not believe you are not expendable..."

* * *

_ "You are not Master Azariah..." Dilan said, to the White Kyuubi. The man in the white fox mask turned to face him._

_ "And that will not be a problem?" the White Kyuubi said, sternly. Dilan, emotionlessly shook his head._

_ "Of course not..."_


	4. Expression of the Fourth

Chapter 4 – Expression of the Fourth

_Name: Vexen_

_ Original Name: Even_

_ Abilities: Vexen is a warrior of ice. He wields his ice as a shield, and uses defensive tactics in combat. Despite this, Vexen is mostly useless in a fight. He mainly uses battle data and tactical analysis to fight his battles for him._

_ What makes Vexen so useful is his mind. He is a brilliant man, who is an important asset to the Organization..._

* * *

_ Even never wished for it to turn out this way. _

_ Betraying Ansem the Wise was not a big deal. The plan to remove their hearts was a little crazy, but he could deal with it. But following that wackjob named the White Kyuubi. That was too much._

_ Xehanort was insane, but the sheer coldness exhausted by that man is ridiculous. Master Azariah was an odd man, but seeing someone crazier than him, and as willing to wear the mask should have been the first sign that there was something wrong with this man._

_ "Dear God, what have I gotten myself into..." Even asked, lying in his bed._

* * *

"Aeleus, can we say that we are doing right?" Even asked, staring into the computer.

"Even, when is the last time that we have done the right thing?" the giant answered back, "We have done so much damage, among the worlds. We can never repent for our crimes..."

"But still, I have faith that we will wise up to the error of our ways..."

"But was the mistake that wrong? Can you say that if you were given another chance at life, would you so no?"

* * *

_Vexen looked at his creation. It was replica, similar to the one that he created for the Castle Oblivion, but perfected. It was brilliant. It was perfected._

_ "No.i is complete..." he said, to his master, "It is waiting for programming..." Xemnas smirked._

_ "What a breakthrough...That was quicker than I ever could expect," he said. Vexen snorted._

_ "Of course! With a man of my intellect, this was a forgone conclusion."_

_ "Indeed...Your service is noted, Vexen, and well appreciated."_

* * *

Even stared into the computer, nodding off.

"Even if I could, would I..." he said, repeating it endlessly, wondering what would he do.


	5. Rock of the Fifth

Chapter 5 – Rock of the Fifth

_Name: Lexaeus_

_ Original Name: Aeleus_

_ Abilities: Lexaeus is the rock of the Organization, and it shows. His strength is nearly unmatched. _

_ The most amazing element to his fighting style is his ability to become more powerful, as the fight continues. His strength becomes overwhelming, as the opponent loses stamina._

_ Lexaeus's willingness to take any job, combined with his wisdom and loyalty make him a valued member of the Organization._

* * *

_ Aeleus was a valued member of King Lukas's guard. He was also a friend, and a respected voice among the castle. _

_ That is why, when King Lukas died, Aeleus looked for another to lead._

_ Aeleus hated Ansem the Wise. His dabbles in the darkness led to nothing but dead ends. The citizens of the Radiant Garden threatened mutiny, yet the new king just wanted to get back to his experiements. The order had been disturbed, and he knew why._

_ When Xehanort and the White Kyuubi offered him a spot among their ranks, he accepted, with no hesitation. Betraying the new order would be easy._

_ No matter what..._

* * *

Aeleus looked over the city, clothes breezing in the wind. He narrowed his eyes, and clenched his fist. Ienzo walked up behind him.

"Why are you concerned with the city?" he asked, "It's a waste. Our ideals are bigger than this pathetic city could ever hold."

"King Lukas built this place...Would he be proud with the direction we are going?"

"King Lukas is a dead man. His thoughts hold no value."

"And how the bitter speak ill of the dead..."

* * *

_Lexaeus looked at the fractured Radiant Garden, and found himself disgusted by it. At the bottom of the Rising Falls, a boy, with silver hair, laid, unconscious. The giant frowned._

_ "The seed of darkness lives inside of you..." he said, "How, it would be very easy to cleanse you."_

_ "But you won't..." the White Kyuubi said, standing on a jutting rock above him, "This boy is very important to us, despite his youth." Lexaeus looked down, then back up to the man._

_ "I trust your judgment, even though I disagree." The White Kyuubi jumped down, and looked at Lexaeus, eye to eye._

_ "And that is why we trust you..."_


	6. Opus of the Sixth

Chapter 6 – Opus of the Sixth

_Name: Zexion_

_ Original Name: Ienzo_

_ Abilities: Zexion fights through illusions, trying to avoid actual combat. Magic wise, he is likely unmatched by anyone in the Organization, besides Xemnas. _

_ Zexion is a schemer, yet he has chosen the right path. He is a bright young man, who is a valued member of the Organization._

* * *

When Ienzo awoke, he felt nothing but rage and hate. He hated that he was killed by Axel. He hated that he was betrayed. But worst of all, he hated that his plans had failed. All that calculated planning. All the calculated timing. The situation was perfect, but that damned Axel.

"I will find you..." he growled, bewildered, "This will not go answered."

"Ienzo, you need to calm yourself," Isa said. Ienzo scoffed.

"As if you can talk about someone being calm," he said, "I do not need to calm anyway."

"It was merely a suggestion. Take it as you will."

"And I will ignore it. Begone."

* * *

_"Zexion, where you will go, when there is nowhere to go?" Xemnas asked, staring out of the window of the Gray Room. Zexion sat on the couch, and crossed his legs._

_ "Does it matter? I was destined for nothing in this world, anyway." _


	7. Strain of the Seventh

Chapter 7 – Strain of the Seventh

_Name: Saix_

_ Original Name: Isa_

_ Abilities: Saix channels the powers of rage, through his body. His fighting style is brash, and emotive, but effective._

_ His powers increase when his rage has reached it's limits. He goes into a berserker state, where his strength, defense, and speed increase exponentially. _

_ Despite his usefulness, Saix can not be trusted. His relationship with Axel, despite how strained it may be, it is still a relationship. Not only that, Saix is a schemer. I have no doubts that he is planning something. Yet, Xemnas continues to parade that Saix is dutifully loyal to the mission, so I will continue to trust his judgment._

* * *

_ "Isa, do you think that we are going to be friends forever?" Lea asked, sitting on a hill. Isa looked at his friend, then up at the starry night, and smiled._

_ "Of course..."_

* * *

Isa felt his scar, and felt his blood boil. He knew that the resurrection of his heart would bring his anger, but he was surprised on how angry he got about it. The scar was a reminder of his former life. A scar that was supposed to be erased, with the coming of the his body.

"A X, to remind me..." he said, looking down, angrily.


	8. Refrain of the Eighth

Chapter 8 – Refrain of the Eighth

_Name: Axel_

_ Original Name: Lea_

_ Abilities: Axel controls fire to his will, emitting from anywhere there is oxygen to burn. His ability goes to the limit of flame generation, as anywhere he can see, and if the conditions are right, fire can be birthed._

_ His willingness to follow orders is a question, but he is a quality assassin. However, he is not accepted into the Organization. He is a dangerous man to behold valuable information to._

* * *

Lea looked out of his window, into the city, currently suffering from heavy rains. He hadn't done much since he had come back. He was unemployed. He refused to join the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. He did nothing, but wait.

"Yo, bro, you can't just mooch off me..." Emyd said, flipping through the TV, "Why don't you do something. Calm down. Settle down." Lea looked back.

"Because I made a promise," he said, "And I plan to keep it."

* * *

_"You say you are a worthwhile fighter, but today, you seem worthless," the White Kyuubi said, blade hovering over his neck, "Are you afraid of me?"_

_ "How the hell can I be afraid of you, if I don't know who you are!" Axel growled. The White Kyuubi chuckled, and recalled his ethereal blade._

_ "So, you were left behind..." Axel jumped to his feet, and snapped off a flame at the man, who snuffed it out._

_ "What are you talking about?" he shouted._

_ "It does not matter, for you..."_


	9. Riff of the Ninth

Chapter 9 – Riff of the Ninth

_ Name: Demyx_

_ Original Name: Emyd_

_ Abilities: Demyx controls water, through his sitar. The better the rhythm, the stronger the attacks. Demyx can also create quasi-sentient water clones, that can fight for him._

_ Demyx is not worthy of the Organization's name, and the fact that I have to restate this is disgusting, and a waste of my time._

* * *

_ "The boy reminds me of Seth," the White Kyuubi said, "Strong, stoic, and focused. But he is still a schemer..."_

_ "Saix is a worthy member of the Organization," Xemnas said, "You can trust in me. He will not be a bad choice."_

_ "As I will. Still..." Demyx walked into the meeting room, and looked down, trying to avoid the ire of his superiors._

_ "...H-Hello...I'm here..." he said, softly. The White Kyuubi turned his head._

_ "I do not remember you. Name?"_

_ "Demyx..."_

_ "Demyx...Demonstrate yourself..."_

* * *

"Have you ever felt like no one really wanted you?" Emyd said, tuning his sitar. Lea opened his soda, as Dolur nodded.

"It hurts...All I did inside the Organization was try my hardest..."

"But effort isn't what they were looking for,"" Lea said, "Results...And ours, apparently, weren't good enough."

"They made their decision long before we moved. The Organization's heads were a sneaky bunch," Dolur said.

"But...It still hurts..."

* * *

_"I blew it..." Demyx said, lying on the floor of his room, "I'm done for...They'll probably get rid of me, now..."_

_ "Actually, the Organization XIII is an open opportunity operation..." Xemnas said, walking into the room, "As long as you exist, you will be a valued partner of the team..." Demyx hopped up to his feet, and looked at the superior, eyes wide._

_ "Really?"_

_ "Of course..."_


	10. Tune of the Tenth

Chapter 10 – Tune of the Tenth

_Name: Luxord_

_ Original Name: Dolur_

_ Abilities: Luxord controls luck, and bends it to his will. His power is unique, and allows him to fight defensively, and offensively. _

_ Luxord can also "cheat" retroactively changing his luck, making him a force to be reckoned with, especially if he's fighting someone who relies on brute strength._

_ Luxord, despite his ability, can not be accepted into the Organization. It is unfortunate to say this, but I can not see him ever being useful for us._

* * *

_ Luxord felt like he was not wanted. The affairs of Castle Oblivion were hidden away from him. Alliances and schemes were built, yet none of them called for him. He was a outlier. Forgotten..._

* * *

"It seems that your garden is flourishing..." Dolur said, to Lumaria, who was digging out a plot. He smiled, as he wiped the sweat from him forehead.

"Of course..." he said, "I could never let a garden die..."

"I see you couldn't...What happened at Castle Oblivion? I believe I was never told..." Lumaria froze.

"A lot...It's a long story..." Dolur sat on the bench, and spread his arms.

"And I have plenty of time."

* * *

Dolur sat in his apartment, playing Solitaire, trying to process the information told to him.

"How disappointing..." he said, looking at the cards out. He sighed, as he piled them together, and shuffled them.

"Seems like I lose again..."


	11. Verse of the Eleventh

Chapter 11 – Verse of the Eleventh

_Name: Marluxia_

_ Original Name: Lumaria_

_ Abilities: Marluxia controls life, reaping the weak with his scythe. He also reigns with plants, using them as tools to take life away._

_ Marluxia, despite his power, can not be trusted, and thus, is not a member of the Organization._

* * *

"What is your name?" Leon asked the former Organization member.

"Lumaria, sir," he answered, with a small smile. Leon rolled his neck.

"Then, tell us what you can offer for the Radiant Garden."

* * *

_"Son...The darkness is approaching," a man, with dark gray hair said, looking into the sky. Lumaria looked up, and squinted._

_ "I don't see it, father..." he said, "Am I looking hard enough?"_

_ "The plants welt...Son, please, do not lose your way." Lumaria blinked._

_ "What do you mean?"_

* * *

_ The first face he saw, was the first face that he ever hated. It was hard to imagine a face more smug than Xemnas's. _

_ "Hello, newest member of our ranks," Xemnas said, grinning, "How are you, Marluxia?" Marluxia groaned, trying to pull himself up._

_ "Rest yourself, young one...No need to strain yourself."_

* * *

"I think you're crazy," Relena said, sitting on the bench of the park, "What's the point of this park anyway?"

"It's a reminder that even from the eve of destruction, one can be rebuilt," Lumaria explained, with a smile, "An apt lesson, for us, huh?" Relena rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, Luke was right," Sora said, "This park is beautiful..." Relena and Lumaria shared a glance.

"Yo, dude in the pink hair. Is this your work?" Lumaria paused, then nodded. Sora smiled, as he looked up.

"It's awfully nice...You should feel proud." Lumaria looked at him, and smiled back.

"Thank you."


	12. Piece of the Twelfth

Chapter 12 – Piece of the Twelfth

_ Name: Larxene_

_ Original Name: Relena_

_ Abilities: Larxene holds the power of lightning, and wields it well. She is a worthy user of magic and uses it to augment her physical capabilities._

_ Due to her training, she is very quick, and has several skills she can use to increase her speed. _

_ Larxene is not a member of the Organization, due to her mental state, and her previous relationship with the Black Kyuubi._

* * *

_ Relena always wanted to be the best. She never wanted to settle for less. She didn't like being bossed around. She didn't like being in second place._

_ The only man in her life that she loved was her father, a man of true values. He always told her to never settle for anything less than perfection. Make sure that the person she gives herself to makes her happy, and fulfills her every need. Every advance her way, she rejected, knowing that the weak-willed men chasing her could never handle her._

_ So when he appeared, she felt the winds of change breeze around her. And how great the wind felt._

* * *

"Ah, so we got a new girl," Luke said, holding a cup of hot chocolate, "A cutie too. Too bad I'm a taken man." Relena, from behind the corner, narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not interested," she said, shooting him a death glare. Luke chucked, before taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm kidding, my dear. Just a little joke."

"What doing you want?"

"Ooh, an attitude. I like em' feisty."

"If you are going to annoy me, you could at least have a reason to be here..."

"Okay, okay. I'll get real." Luke opened a menu, and began reading it.

"So, how does this taste?"

* * *

_The boy had red eyes, and jet black hair. As the rain poured down, as his expression held a glare of pure anger, as if life had cheated him. He looked furious. He looked desperate._

_ "What is your name?" Relena's father asked. The boy looked up, into the man's eyes, hair blocking a lot of his glare._

_ "My name is Isiah..." the boy said, voice flat and toneless._

* * *

"Roxas..." Relena said, "I heard what happened to Xion..." Roxas looked back at her, with a frown on his face.

"I know Isiah. He's not a bad guy. He's just lost."

"What about you?" Roxas asked, bitterly, "Where did your morals go?" Relena looked down.

"I gave up along time ago..."

"Why?"

"I had lost my way, but that doesn't excuse me...But Isiah can still be saved...I know it." Roxas closed his eyes, and nodded.

"We'll try our best..."

* * *

_It was the worst days of her life. _

_ Isiah had defected. The reason why was unknown, but he still left. He left, and she was left with her father, who was expiring at a rapid pace._

_ As much as Isiah leaving her hurt, the death of her father, very shortly after, completely destroyed her. Everything in her life had left her alone. She became a recluse, no longer wanting the company of others. Her heart was betrayed. She lost herself in the darkness, and found the company of Organization XIII._

* * *

Sleep was nearly impossible. Her heart was screaming at her to feel one way, but she didn't want to do it. She wanted to stay strong. But she couldn't.

"Why did you leave me?" she wept, face in her knees.


	13. Melody of the Thirteenth

Chapter 13 – Melody of the Thirteenth

_Name: Roxas_

_ Original Name: Sora_

_ Abilities: Roxas wields the keyblade. _

_ Xemnas does not want me to work with Roxas, for the Sora Replica Project, as he said, is coming along smoothly. Thus, the Organization selected Xion over Sora._

* * *

"Namine, are you happy?" Roxas asked, sitting on the couch, in their apartment, in Twilight Town. Namine, taken aback by the question, turned her head to face Roxas.

"Uh, yes..." she answered, "Why do you ask?" Roxas slumped back into the pillows.

"Why?" Namine blinked.

"Because I'm spending time with my friends, and for the first time, I feel freedom." Roxas turned away from her.

"So...That's happiness for you..."

* * *

Sora stood on the edge of the shore, looking up into the sky.

"Sora! What are you doing?" Kairi asked, walking up behind him, "You weren't in school today. One of these days, you're going to get in trouble." Sora looked at her, and smiled.

"Of course," he said, "But I have concerns bigger than any school. Education can wait." Kairi narrowed her eyes.

"That's not a good thing to say."

"But it is, when the world is at stake..." Kairi sighed, and started to walk away.

"I guess so. But if you're going to be here, you might want to start going to class more often." Sora nodded.

His smile then dropped, as he stretched out a black claw, and clutched a figure, feminine, and dragged her close to his face.

"Who are you?" he asked, dangerously, "And I expect a quick answer, unless you want to die a slow and painful death." Moment passed, and there was a strong silence between the two.

"I am nothing..." the girl said, before fading away in a Corridor of Darkness. Sora clenched his fists, and continued looking out into the ocean.

* * *

"Is this about Xion?" Namine asked, softly. Roxas looked away.

"No. This is not about Xion," he replied.

"Then what is this about?"

"I am nothing, a being of nonexistence, and one who does not deserve to live. I hold the appearance of Ventus, due to me holding his heart. My existence hurts Sora. My existence...My existence hurts everyone around me. Xion is the least of my worries." Namine looked down.

"I'm sorry. I..."

"It's fine. We are new to feelings, you and I. How they work is still a mystery to us all..."


	14. Dirge of the Fourteenth

Chapter 14 – Dirge of the Fourteenth

"Xion didn't turn out how you thought, eh?" the Black Kyuubi said, arms crossed. Xehanort looked up, and laughed.

"Xion would have been nice, but there are other tools we can use," he said.

"Luke? Surprised you didn't hop on this chance years ago..."

"The time wasn't right..."

"And, hopefully, the time will never be right..."

* * *

Xion looked up, at her adoptive father figure. He had come to love the man dearly. He did everything in his power to help her. If she needed something, Isiah would do it, happily.

Isiah rarely asked anything of her, but when did, she made sure it was done to best of her ability. She would do anything asked of her. _Anything._

Loyalty was not a problem. Xion knew loyalty. She would be loyal to Isiah as long as he required. Her love and trust in him overlapped any potential issues with Roxas.

Yet, she still felt bad about this...

"Can't I be grateful that someone wants me..." she said, holding her head. Isiah, stood beside her, and wrapped his arm around her waist, creating a blush on the resurrected replica's face.

"You need someone to remind you that you're beautiful..." he said, smirking. Xion's eyes danced, nervously.

"It's no big deal..." she replied, "I'm probably not that pretty anyway."

"Just because Roxas was afraid to say it, doesn't make it not true..." Xion looked down, and Isiah thought it was time for another loyalty test.

"If I asked you to have sex with me, would you say yes?" he asked. Xion's eyes widened.

"...Y-Yes..." she answered.

"If I asked you to bear my child, would you say yes?"

"...Yes..."

"...If I asked you to slit your throat, and bleed out, would you say yes?" Xion froze.

Why would ask this in the first place? If he grew tired of her? If she became a hindrance? A waste? Disloyal? She would do anything to please her master, but if he asked her to die, could she...

She closed her eyes, and replied, "Yes..." Isiah frowned.

"Blind loyalty is not always good..." he said, "I love your tenaciousness, but you must use your judgment to conduct every act properly." He smiled, and started to walk away from her.

"You are excused for the day." Xion looked down, and then, with a heavy blush, called for him.

"While I wouldn't commit suicide for you, if it pleases you, I would be willing to...s-sleep with you." Isiah smiled, and waved his finger at her.

"That will not be needed. I hold myself to higher values than sleeping with a subordinate."

* * *

Xion laid out in the garden, in the warm sun, thinking. She spent most of her time there. While it wasn't a beach, it was just as relaxing, and it was a room of utter silence. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Will my judgment lead me astray, master?"

* * *

Author's Note: A very, very short story, filled to the brim with foreshadowing, and explanations to past events. Also, launches the announcement of the next Kingdom Hearts side story, which is named.

**ReVerse/ReBirth: Another Side, Another Story**


End file.
